


A Light Blush

by Dovikkare



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Week, Clexa Week 2021, F/F, Fanart, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovikkare/pseuds/Dovikkare
Summary: For Clexaweek 2021, Day 1: Accidental Love ConfessionLexa realizes something about her feelings...
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Clexaweek2021





	A Light Blush

Day 1: Accidental Love Confession (This takes place within the three months that Clarke went missing)

One night, one of Lexa’s generals had been fed up with the search parties.

“What is your obsession with the girl?”

Lexa glared at him and explained the danger Azgeda would pose if they found Clarke first.

It was a set of reasoning she’d always fallen back on.

They talked a bit more until Lexa grew tired and left for bed.

In the comfort and security of her covers, she pondered the question.

Honestly, this time.

Clarke was...important. As a leader of Skaikru, having her on good terms meant they could be on good terms with her people, gain new information and technology.

Clarke was attractive. Lexa already knew that, had already acted on that. She wouldn’t ever forget that kiss.

But attraction wasn’t all. There was something **more**.

It was-

"Oh.”

Lexa’s eyes fluttered for a second. A blush spread slyly on her cheeks. Her heart began to beat faster until she finally strung the words together.

"I love you.”

  
  



End file.
